Princess and the Crow
by Gift of Reading
Summary: Husky is a girl, a princess of Sailand, but with a deadly secret. When her friends are threatened she agrees to leave them and to go with a munipulative prince. She's been missing forover 5 years when the rest of the gang find her, but can they save her?
1. A Simple Choice

_**Princess and the Crow**_

_**Prologue**__  
>A Simple Choice<br>_

* * *

><p>"It's a simple choice, Myrrha. You can come with me quietly, and no one gets hurt or has to know that you're a +anima," whispered the man into the girl's ear. "Or you can run. If you do I'll follow, kill your friends, and take you with me anyway. Either way's fine with me. Though I would enjoy a nice chase."<p>

"It's not that easy, Birak…" answered the silver haired girl softly. The man snickered, "Sure it is."

"I… I can't just leave…"

"I'm fine chasing you."

"You don't even _like_ me."

"What's not to like? A beautiful princess with a grave secret that could have her killed!" chuckled Birak. "I get a connection to the royal family of Sailand _and_ a beautiful bride who won't dare oppose me; you get a rich husband that can keep your secret. We both win."

"I meant _me_," she answered sternly.

"I'm getting bored here, Myrrha."

"Let me think about it…"

"Well, just a heads up; my well-armed men are already posted around your camp. You really shouldn't have left them without a lookout. Oh, yes, but that would mean telling them why you were slipping away, which would mean you'd have to tell them who you _really_ are." He had Myrrha cornered, she couldn't back out now.

"…Fine," she whispered in a quiet voice, she seemed to holding back tears that threatened to pour down her perfect, pale skin.

"Husky!" cried out a far-too familiar voice. Cooro, a small crow +anima, entered the clearing; his black hair littered with leaves and dirt. In an instant four of Birak's men were on him, holding the boy; rendering him helpless. Myrrha leapt forward - with her staff in one hand - to help her captured friend, but was pulled back by the man she had been talking to.

"What a nuisance," he mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Myrrha to hear him. And then in a stronger and louder voice he ordered the men to kill the crow +anima. Just as the dagger was pulled closer to the boy's neck Myrrha lashed out.

"Cooro!" she cried as she leapt forward, staff catching each of the men's heads in a clean blow. Once free she pulled Cooro into a protective bear hug, the poor boy was shocked by her sudden lash out but was stunned frozen by the hug – something he never though he would see her do.

"Husky, are you alright?" asked her friend, sensing the trembling body of his friend. Small, salty droplets of water fell onto his face; Husky was crying! "Husky what's going on?"

There was no way out. They were circled by dozens of well-armed men. Even as they sat there, Husky knew there were archers aiming arrows at Cooro's back, plus all the men with swords and knives. She knew back at the camp, Nana and Senri were sound asleep, also circled by guards. Birak had told her so, and he had no reason to lie.

He was more than capable of slaughtering all her friends, and he would take her with him either way.

Husky lifted her head and met Cooro's eyes; her own filled with tears, before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you," she whispered. "You'll never know how much these last few months meant to me."

Before he could respond, she got up and walked over to Birak, her head down and her famous fighting spirit crushed.

"Wise choice, princess," said Birak, setting a heavy hand on her shoulder and directing her towards the roadway and his waiting carriage. Cooro made an attempt to stand up, but was grabbed quickly by three men and forced to his knees.

"HUSKY!" he shouted. "HUSKY!"

Husky didn't look back. But she couldn't stop herself from crying. The pure innocence of the princess was burned into the mind of Cooro as she gave him on last glance before entering the carriage

"_HUSKY_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>D e s c r i p t i o n <strong>_: Story idea. Husky is a girl and a princess of Sailand. She is exposed and leaves with a foreign prince to keep Cooro and the gang safe. The gang finally finds her five years later, but can they save her?

_**D i s c l a i m e r **_: I asked _Kay Hau_ if I could use this story line, so all rights go to her. Also I do not own +Anima, if I did it probably wouldn't even be up on the net; I can't think of story this good.


	2. 5 years gone already

_**Chapter 1**__  
>5 years gone already...<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Nana! That's Husky!"<p>

"That's a not Husky, Cooro. That's Princess Myrrha of Sailand, fiancé to Prince Birak of Callabria. I know you miss Husky, Cooro, but she's too different. People say the princess never speaks, rarely even appears outside the castle, and is completely expressionless. And I can't see Husky growing out her hair that long and getting dressed up like that…"

She said that, but her eyes never left the princess with the pale skin and striking silver hair standing beside Prince Birak where he was purchasing her a gift from a jewelry merchant.

Senri frowned and looked at Nana and Cooro, his face showing his deep concern. "Husky," he said, agreeing with Cooro, complete certainty in his voice.

Nana bit her lip, not able to argue. "Well, we can't exactly walk up and ask to speak with her. What if we're wrong? We need to find a way to check."

"I'm sure it's her. That man is the same one I saw take Husky all those years back. I'm positive. The man that had Husky crying. That called her princess. I still can't believe I didn't figure out earlier that she was a girl. I didn't even start wondering until that night when she hugged me and kissed me goodbye, though that 'princess' comment of that man's was the clincher."

Cooro shook his head in annoyance with himself. "It's Husky. I know it. We have to save her. She only went with that man to protect us."

Senri nodded in full agreement, ready and willing to follow Cooro's lead.

Nana sighed. "Fine, but let me make the plan this time. I'll figure out a way to get us into her chambers so we can talk to her. If it is Husky, then we'll explain to her…" Her voice cracked, and she had to clear her throat and turn her gaze from the beautiful young woman at the prince's side. "We'll explain how much we missed our friend Husky. How lonely it is without her. That we don't care if that man comes after us, we want to be with her anyway. We'll find a country he can't chase us to, one that accepts +anima, and settle down there."

"And I'll tell her I love her," said Cooro firmly, his eyes still glued to the princess. "That I never stopped thinking about her and that I'll never let a man that would make her cry take her from me."

Nana smiled slightly, "One step at a time, Cooro."

"Husky always appreciated it when people got to the point," was the crow +anima's response.

Senri nodded in agreement as the princess started to walk back down the street to the castle. The two both followed Nana back to the apartment who was muttering under her breath, sketching strange objects in the air in front of her.

"I know it's you, Husky," whispered Cooro, glancing at the retreating figure of the princess and her fiancée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>D e s c r i p t i o n <strong>_: Story idea. Husky is a girl and a princess of Sailand. She is exposed and leaves with a foreign prince to keep Cooro and the gang safe. The gang finally finds her five years later, but can they save her?

_**D i s c l a i m e r **_: I asked Kay Hau if I could use this storyline, so all rights go to her. Also I do not own +Anima, if I did it probably wouldn't even be up on the net; I can't think of story lines this good.


End file.
